To Fall In Love With Death
by TwistedNightshade
Summary: A young anime fan has dreams about one of her favorite anime characters. But are these experiences more than just a dream?


Disclaimer:

Roses are red

Violets are blue

Daft Punk & Gundam Wing aren't mine

Though I wish it were true :(

The songs "Digital Love" and "Something About Us" belong to - who else? - Daft Punk. Lyrics will look _like this._

No, I don't own LiveJournal: I'm just using their name to make a reference.

And yes, this is another b-day surprise for my pal kurobaraneko!

To Fall In Love With Death

"...and afterwards he held me close & kissed me again, and we continued to dance all night long. I only wish it were true though. But sadly it will never be: after all, he's not even real..."

Those are the words Diann typed in her LiveJournal, but indeed she had yet another dream about this man:

This time they were in some type of nightclub; she couldn't remember much, but she did remember seeing _him _there, looking for the perfect person to dance with. Of course, that perfect person was her, yet she could never have him except in her dreams.

Now in the eyes of most people, you're crazy if you're in love with a man who's nothing more than a fictional character drawn on a piece of paper. But to her, there was something about him that made her wish very badly that he were a living and breathing person. Perhaps it was his smile or his long braided yet silky hair? Or could it be his deep violet eyes? Then on the other hand it could be the fact that he has a kick-ass moblie suit plus he calls himself the God of Death. Whatever it was, she had a major problem -

She had a huge crush on Duo Maxwell.

After updating her journal, she logged offline and, with her cd player in one hand, fumbled through a bunch of cds. After about two minutes, she'd finally found the one she was looking for. It was a gold-colored cd & written on the disk with a black marker were these words:

Daft Punk: Discovery

Diann smiled as she looked at it, remembering that she'd gotten it from a close friend of hers before she moved. Sighing she popped the disk inside the player as she walked to her room. It was obvious to anyone that Diann was a Gundam Wing fan: posters all over the walls and ceiling, plush dolls, a baseball cap with the Gundam Wing logo sewn on it, a collection of all the episodes on DVD - neverminding the fact they were bootlegs - manga, wallscrolls - you name it, she'd probably have it. Flopping her back onto her rather small bed, she turned her cd player on. Normally she would listen to her favorite track 'Harder Better Faster Stronger', but the dream had become so vivid in her mind that she decided to play the song that reminded her of her dream. With her finger hitting the 'next track' button, she skipped to the third song on the disk. As the song started, she hummed the tune to herself.

_Last night I had a dream about you_

_In this dream, I'm dancing right beside you_

_And it looked like everyone was having fun_

_The kind of feeling I've waited so long_

_Don't stop, come a little closer_

_As we jam, the rhythm gets stronger_

_There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun_

_We were dancing all night long_

_The time is right to put my arms around you_

_You're feeling right_

_You wrap your arms around too_

_But suddenly I feel the shining sun_

_Before I knew it, this dream was all gone_

_Ooh, I don't know what to do_

_About this dream and you_

_I wish this dream comes true_

_Ooh, I don't know what to do_

_About this dream and you_

_We'll make this dream come true_

"Yeah, I wish this dream _would_ come true," Diann said aloud. Her eyes then glance towards the ceiling, where among the countless Gundam Wing posters lies her favorite: a poster of Duo Maxwell winking & wearing leather jeans as well as his leather jacket & red shirt collar from Endless Waltz. As if on que, she streteched her left hand towards the poster & silently wishes he were real. For only a moment, if only to make her thoughts reality, she closed her eyes with her music still playing.

Suddenly, she feels someone tapping her on the sholder. Thinking it's her mother, she groans with disgust.

"Oh Mom! Can't you just leave me alone for one minute?!" she cried.

"Hey wait a sec - I'm not even the right gender to do that!"

"Wha?" Sitting up right in an instant, Diann wanted to see who on earth had been talking to her. But when Diann saw who it really was, her eyes shot wide open: to say she was surprised would have been a great understatement.

That long braided hair...

The shimmering violet eyes...

That wicked yet playful smile...

It could only be one person...

"D-Duo? Duo Maxwell?!?!" Diann said in surprise.

"'Course, m'lady. Glad you know my name: you gotta be psycic or somethin' ", Duo replied as he took her right hand & gently kissed the back of it. Diann blushed deeply & for a moment was at a loss for words. But what was he doing here? He was just a non-existant animated character - he can't be real!

"Hey, don't worry about it. I _am _real! What you see before you's the real thing," Duo said with a grin then extended his hand. "Just come with me: I promise nothing bad will happen to you." Still speechless, Diann nodded & gently put her hand in his. Suddenly, they were pulled into what felt like a tunnel; it was filled with so many vivid colors that there was no way she could look and fly with him at the same time..

Wait a sec - **FLY?!**

That's exactly what they were doing: holding his hand tightly they flew swiftly throught the multi-colored tunnel & soon emerged into a large field filled with various types of unknown flowers - at least unknown to Diann - and continued to fly through an odd colored light violet sky. 'It's like the sky wanted to match the color of his eyes' , she thought, 'but in the end I'll wake up & realize it was nothing but a dream.' Suddenly, she was floating down toward the flowers & as she hovered above them & looked around she realized something - Duo was gone! He couldn't have left her all he? Mentally she started to panic, until she heard something.

"Hey! Looking for me? I'm right here!"

It sounded like it was comming from...

"Above?" Diann said aloud. Against her better judgement, she looked up & there was Duo starting to float down until he landed next to her & extended his hand; what she saw made her gasp, for in it there was a crystal rose, shimmering in the mystical sunlight. Duo saw the surprised expression and smiled.

"This is for you Diann," he said as he handed the rose to her.

"Wait a sec - how do you know my name?" she asked with a puzzled look, then understood. "Oh yeah I forgot: this is all a dream isn't it?"

Duo shook his head. "They say reality is as you see it. I guess I have my own reality and you have yours, but I promise you this is no dream." Reaching into his pants pocket & fumbling around for a moment, he pulled out a silver cross necklace, went behind Diann & put it on for her. But before she could respond, Duo had taken her into his embrace & the only thing she could do was blush. Another smile came across his lips as he gently tilted her face towards his; gently he leaned in close enough until their lips were but a few inches apart & whispered, "Just remember, I'm always here." Time stood still as Duo gently kissed her & of course she was timid at first but more than willing to kiss her back. Everything seemed perfect, until...

"Diann! Where are you? I've been calling for you for nearly fifteen minutes!"

Diann woke up with a start & realized it was her mother - for real this time.

"Oh s-sorry! I must've dozed off but I'll be down there in a while!" she yelled back. Lowering her head she sighed. 'So I was right. It was just a dream after all' , she thought. Out of the corner of her eye however, she noticed something shimmering on her bed. Moving the sheets to the right a bit, she gasped when she saw what it was: a crystal rose. But under it was a folded up piece of paper; curiosity once again took over as she picked up the paper, unfolded it & began to read:

_It might not be the right time_

_I might not be the right one_

_But there's something about us I want to say_

_Cause there's something between us anyway_

_I might be the right one_

_It might not be the right time_

_But there's something about us I've got to do_

_Some kind of secret I will share with you_

_I need you more than anything in my life_

_I want you more than anything in my life_

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life_

_I love you more than anyone in my life_

Immediately tears began to form in her eyes. She had no idea Duo felt this way..wait a sec! If there was a rose on her bed, could that mean...?

Quickly reaching her fingers around her neck, her suspicions were confirmed. Around her neck she wore a cross necklace & as she removed it she noticed what appeared to be something engraved on the back of it, so she decided to flip it over & read it:

'Forever Yours, Duo'.

Clutching the necklace to her heart for a moment, she let out a deep sigh of contentment as she put it back on & went downstairs.

Her dreams were going to be a lot better this time around.

Yeah kinda weird I know, but hey, it goes out to kurobaraneko. Happy Birthday Kuro-Chan!!

Read & review please!

CrazyAnimeGirl


End file.
